


Something Special

by XiggyMatsu



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Romance, boostle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiggyMatsu/pseuds/XiggyMatsu
Summary: Picking a place to take his best bud on their first date was way harder than Booster thought.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Boostle fic, and I firmly place the blame on Jolie (@blackfire5561) for dragging me into this hell. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in a couple hours and it's like 5am so I'm super tired so if yall find any mistakes I'm sorry but I really wanted to finish this while I was on a roll haha.  
> I hope you enjoy!

An Ice Cream Date was a pretty neutral way to start a romantic relationship, right? 

Something simple, relaxing, maybe a bit childish. They were 'a bit childish' right? People said that all the time anyway.

The full dinner and a movie commitment and the cliché ‘we should get coffee sometime’ wasn’t really their style. At least, not with each other.   
  
Ladies? Yeah. Best bros? Nah.

Booster sighed and looked at the wadded up papers that littered the ground around him. He was a futuristic guy so he’d been raised to not make all this waste, but somehow tossing all the dumb ideas he’d had so far aside was therapeutic, and planning his first date with Ted was becoming a _lo_ _ t _ more stressful than he’d thought. Ted deserved the best and not just the same-old worn out routine, but… 

Ted had said anything was fine. He’d trusted him to come up with something fun after Michael had finally gotten the guts to say ‘I love you’ without the ‘man’ attached to it. The fact that Ted had only looked surprised for a moment before saying it back was still blowing Booster away. Man, Ted really was the best friend anyone could have.

He deserved the  _ best _ .

Booster groaned and slumped onto the table he’d been working at, thumping his head against the lacquered surface a few times in frustration. What was he going to do? The date was in a couple days and he still couldn’t decide what they were doing, let alone what he would  _ wear. _ He had a reputation as the (self-proclaimed) resident date-master to uphold and he’d be damned if the most important date in his life wasn’t perfect. If anything went wrong he’d regret it for all time, and as he was also the resident time guy that was some serious business.

As if in answer to his crisis, the door to his room swung open and Ted waltzed in, pushing his goggles and hood back and scrubbing sweat from his hair. Booster looked up, strung out and a bit dazed by Ted’s sudden appearance and stared a little too long at the tousled brown hair and the goofy questioning smile his friend gave at his silence.

“Boost? Buddy, you alright?” 

Booster quickly stood, hiding the notepad he’d been ripping apart behind his back almost as fast as his disturbed chair toppled to the floor. Both men started at the resulting crash and Booster gave a sheepish grin.

“Uh, hey Teddy…” he began, pushing the chair away with his foot. “Just doing some... renovations.”

“Good god Michael, you’re a terrible liar.” 

He grabbed for the concealed notes, chuckling as Booster attempted to dodge but tripped over the fallen chair, the notepad flying toward him as the blonde sprawled out in his nest of rejected pages. Ted picked up the pad and reached a hand out to his thoroughly frazzled best friend. 

He glanced at the page with Booster’s latest idea.

“‘Ice Cream Date’, huh? Sounds good to me. The new shop at the boardwalk goes up to a quintuple scoop supposedly, but I have to watch my figure if I wanna impress my new man.”

He winked in mock suggestiveness, but Booster sighed as he came to his feet. Ted’s grip was firm but whatever reassurance it may have normally given him wasn’t quite strong enough to fight off the encroaching feeling of inadequacy.

“Are you sure?” he said softly, staring at the ground littered with what felt like failures. 

“Hm?”

He couldn’t look up, he knew Ted would just brush it off as not important, but it  _ was.  _

“Are you sure you’re okay with me? Like I know you’re my friend but I don’t have the best track record with, well, anything. Let alone relationships, and I-” he said, rapid-fire, but Ted cut him off.

“Mikey!”

The fingers slid from his, and both of Ted’s hands grabbed his cheeks and forced him to meet the concerned gaze that burned into his. A rare serious look fixed him where he stood.

“Buddy, I love you, and no matter what I always will. So I don’t  _ care  _ where we go, or what we do, I will have a good time. Neither of us are the best at this anyway. If it sucks, then we just have a stupid, gross couple story to annoy people with for the rest of our lives. Now do you wanna get ice cream or not?” 

Booster felt a tremble run through him briefly, but then he had to ask, “the rest of our lives?” 

“Best friends forever, you dork. Now let’s go.”

“What? Now?! But the date is Satur-” he protested.

“Michael, I swear if this is about your clothes I will kick you out in the street in your underwear.”

That shut him up. 

But only for the moment. 

“You do realize I was an underwear model, right Beetle?” he grinned. 

Ted groaned and pushed him away, laughing when he unzipped his suit to reveal the name brand on the band of his briefs, Booster taunting him with a hummed attempt at sultry music.

“Why, _Mr. Kord_! If you wanted me in my underwear all you had to do was ask! I knew you CEOs were all about seducing potential eyecandy after all...” he called after him as Ted threw up his hands and began to dramatically stalk out of the room.

“Five minutes,  _ Mr. Carter.  _ Make yourself look nice or maybe I’ll find another lovely blonde for my  _ illustrious _ arm.” he shot back, cackling as Booster’s suit hit the closed door behind him.

Booster snorted and bent to pick up his poor chair. Well, that wasn’t so hard. Maybe they’d be okay just acting the same as always.

 

Ted met him at the front entrance, having also changed into something a little more inconspicuous than the bright blue suit. Both of them seemed to have opted for dark slacks and jackets, though Booster thought the stars on his t-shirt were way cooler than the “Insects are people too” on Ted’s. Still informal, but just dressy enough for him to realize that clearly he wasn’t the only one that was nervous.

He all but beamed at his best bud in the world, feeling like he would burst with the feelings that welled up inside him, and was about to say something about it when that firm hand slipped into his again and his vision was full of brown hair. He was so shocked at the feeling of lips on his that he didn’t even get to return it before he was being tugged toward the door. 

“Let’s go already, future man, time’s a-wastin’!” Ted sang over his shoulder, the pink tips of his ears belying the casual words. 

“ _ Ohhh no _ ,” Booster warned, his hand pulling Ted forcefully back to him. Ted stumbled and fell straight into the waiting arms. “We still got time enough for this.”

And, boy, sometimes he felt like a movie star but never as much as the moment he dipped the man of his dreams and kissed him within an inch of his life on the verge of their first date ever. To his credit, Ted’s arms came up around his neck and he pressed back for as long as he could... before he couldn’t help the snicker that bubbled up.

“God, you’re so  _ corny _ !” he laughed, standing up straight and chasing Michael’s retreating lips to kiss him squarely on his pout.

“You’re one to talk, ya giant nerd!” the blonde shot back, poking his shirt. 

“Yes, but you  _ looove _ me,” Ted crooned mockingly, pecking his lips a few times for good measure. 

“I do.” 

Ted smiled, warm and slow, before turning to open the door and fireworks exploded in Booster’s stomach. 

So it wasn’t  _ quite  _ the same as always. 

But whether old or new, whatever their  _ thing _ was, it was something special. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it let me know in the comments!
> 
> I want to do more fics for the dcu and my anime fandoms again in the future so I hope we can all look forward to that...
> 
> Also wow I really meant to write more in the last year, has it really been that long since I last posted something? Not the longest I've gone between posting things obviously but still. Looking at the last thing I posted and this one I now realize it's a little similar (which is weird considering that one is batjokes) but it probably has to do with me loving cliché fluff. 
> 
> I started working on the zosan one piece fantasy au I posted the prologue for like 5 years ago so maybe that will be next. I really hope so because I want to use it as a springboard to hopefully writing a fantasy novel someday.
> 
> ((PSA: You can take my italics out of my cold dead hands))


End file.
